Individuals and organizations often possess sensitive information that they wish to protect from leaking to the outside world. Accordingly, these individuals and organizations may employ one or more systems to ensure that the sensitive information is maintained as a private secret. For example, enterprise organizations typically encrypt private communications between their own members. Similarly, enterprise organizations may request that their employees contractually promise to maintain the secrecy and confidentiality of internal work product and intellectual property.
Instead of relying on legal, ad hoc, or manual methods for protecting the secrecy of sensitive information, enterprise corporations increasingly employ comprehensive data loss prevention systems. These systems may monitor activities on corporate computing systems and network environments to detect and prevent the loss of sensitive information. For example, data loss prevention systems may scan the textual content of a file or document, detect the presence of sensitive information, and then perform an action to prevent the loss or leaking of the sensitive information. Nevertheless, traditional systems for preventing data loss may fail to perform optimally along one or more dimensions, as discussed further below. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for data loss prevention of unidentifiable and unsupported object types.